The Sacrifices We Make
by Gobi No Kitsune
Summary: To save Zero from becoming a level-E vampire, Kaname is willing to sacrafice anything, even his life. Shounen-ai/Yaoi. Kaname X Zero.
1. Beginning of the Start

_**The Sacrifices We Make**_

_Summary: To save Zero from becoming a level-E vampire he is willing to sacrifice anything, even his life. Shounen-ai/Yaoi. Kaname x Zero. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight._

**AN: Wow I cant believe this... I didn't think I would post anything on here and I especially wasn't thinking it would be of Vampire Knight if I did. Anyway this is my first story and constructive criticism is good? There is probably a lot of OOCness. Sorry, I tried my best.**

**x.X.x**

**Chapter 1-Beginning of the start**

Zero panted heavily as he struggled to stand, the hunger for blood almost too much to bear. He leaned on the nearby table in the living room of his dorm room. Resting for only a second, he stumbled into the kitchen and opened the bottle of blood tablet and dissolved one into a glass of water sitting of the counter.

After downing the glass he waited for the tablet to take it's affect. After a minute his shaking stopped and his breathing returned to normal. He waited a little longer before trying to walk.

_'These attacks are getting worse every time! Soon the tablets wont be enough.' _Zero punched the wall next to him leaving a fist shaped dent. _'It's all that damn vampire's fault.'_

Zero leaned against the wall and slid down to the ground. He buried his face in his hands and screamed in frustration. He felt tears start to form in his eyes and rubbed them furiously. _'No!'_

He took a deep breath trying to calm down. _'I will not cry.'_

He stood and slowly made his way to his bedroom at the end of the hallway. Upon entering he say that outside his window the sun was already starting to set. He was late. 'Again.' He grabbed his uniform jacket off the floor and pulled it on. He tried and smooth out as many wrinkles as he could.

Before leaving he looked into the mirror to see that his eyes were a little red from earlier but barley noticeable._ 'Good,'_ he thought. _'Don't want Yuuki to worry.'_

He sighed and grabbed bloody rose from the shelf before heading towards the door. He exited, locking the door behind him. He would deal with his problems later. Right now he had a job to do.

x.X.x

As he approached the gates to the night class dorms he saw Yuuki trying to get the girls back to their rooms before the night class appeared. Apparently she was doing a very bad job because the started to open. He could hear the high pitched screams of the girls "Kya! They're so handsome!"

_'Tch. Annoying people. If only they knew the truth. I wonder if they would still worship them.'_

He watched as they all ran past Yuuki, knocking her down. He was about to help her when he saw Kuran Kaname approach her and offer his hand. She looked surprised and jumped up. He couldn't hear what they were saying but Yuuki was being glared at by the rest of the female students.

He hurried over when he saw Kaname raise a hand to pet her head but grabbed it before he could touch her. He glared at him.

"Zero!? What are you doing?" Yuuki yelled, shocked at Zero's actions.

He simply ignored her and kept his eyes on Kaname. "class is starting Kuran." He only smirk and pulled his hand away. He looked over a Yuuki and smiled before turning to leave. " Your scaring me Mr.Prefect" As he walked off Both Zero and Yuuki seethed. Yuuki at Zero for being rude to Kaname and Zero for the fact that Kuran Kaname irritated him. _'Stupid pure blood' _

Zero watched as two girls went up to Kaname and handed him a rose. He accepted and continued to walk to class. The girls looked like they were about to faint. _'Idiots.'_

He turned to Yuuki who was still staring after her precious Kaname-sama. "I don't care about how much you suck up to Kuran, but you have to remember the rules."

She blushed. "I know! They're different from us." Her voice softened at the last part, almost sounding sad and she still stared. Zero shrugged and headed off a different direction to patrol the other parts of the school grounds, leaving Yuuki to her thoughts.

x.X.x

Kaname sat in class looking out the window at Zero. He watched as he walked around, checking for vampires. After circling the second time he saw him climb into his usual tree. The tree was an old sakura tree which had been there since before the school and was dying slowly. Even though is was dying it was still a magnificent tree

It was probably one of the most beautiful things here. _'Besides my lovely ex-human.'_ In the spring the leaves would be a pretty shade of pink and the cherry blossoms would be blooming everywhere. Even in winter it was magnificent. When all the leaves fell of and the ice covered it, it would be covered in icicles everywhere on every branch and looked like glass.

His thoughts traveled back to the ex-human. _'A truly magnificent creature.' _He turned back to facing the front. _'Tonight is the night. I've waited too long.'_ he smirked and stood from his desk, heading out of the class room and down the hall. _'Tonight I will mark you as mine.'_

x.X.x

After having circled the perimeter of the grounds and finding that nothing was probably going to happen, Zero decided to climb his favorite tree and sit to think.

_'Why me!?'_ he thought. _'Why didn't he just kill me? It would have been better than being one of the creatures I hate most!'_ He gripped the bark of the tree and growled. Usually when out here alone his thoughts turned to that dreadful night four years ago. To the day he was turned.

_'Why must I suffer like this?'_ He looked down at the bloody rose in his hand. He had thought about it many times. One shot and all would be over. But he never could do it. Even though he hated being a vampire he still had to get revenger for what they did to him and his family.

He sighed adjusted so he was leaning him back against the trunk. He looked up into the branches and thought he saw a pair of eyes staring back at him. He blinked and they were gone.

"Must be from lack of sleep. I must be seeing things." he mumbled to him self.

"I don't think you were seeing things, Kiryuu-kun." He was so startled by the voice that whispered in his ear the he lost his balance and fell out of the tree. Before he could hit the ground he felt someone catch him. _'What the...?'_

He looked up to see Kaname smirking down at him. He blinked before he realized Kaname was still holding him bridal style. His cheeks flushed a little in embarrassment. "Let me go bastard!" he struggled but to no avail. Kaname, being a pure blood, was a stronger than him.

Kaname just chuckled and dropped him, making him land of his ass. "What the hell was that for!" Zero screamed at him.

"You said to let go." Zero glared

"I never said to drop me!"

"You never said not to."

Zero growled. "Ass hole." he stood and dusted himself off. "What are you doing out here anyway? Skipping out on class?"

" I decided to take a walk." Kaname watched as Zero huffed and crossed his arms, pouting. 'Cute.'

"Well, go walk somewhere else. I don't want you here." Zero sat down near the base of the tree.

Kaname sat next to him. "What if I want to be here?"

"Whatever just don't bother me."

Zero closed his eyes and sat there. It was surprisingly quiet. He though Kaname came to harass him some more. He heard the sound of clothes rustling and thought Kaname had left but practically jumped out of his skin when he felt warm breath tickle his ear.

"I want you"

Zero froze when he heard this. At first he thought he heard wrong since it had been whispered so quietly. But then he knew he heard right when he felt something warm and wet lick him ear. He suppressed a shudder. _'What the hell is going on?'_

He started to panic and turned his head to see Kaname staring at him with lust filled eyes. "W-what are y-you doing?" He stuttered. He tried to push him away but failed. Kaname grabbed his hands and pulled off his tie and used it to bind them together behind his back.

"Stop it! What the hell is your problem!?"

Kaname ignored him and moved his head closer. When Zero moved his head away, Kaname grabbed a fist full of his hair and yanked him so he was facing Kaname. "Leave me alone!" Zero kept struggling but it was useless. Kaname kept moving in and finally closed the distance. Zero froze when he felt Kaname's lips on his, eyes wide in shock.

**To Be Continued**

**I cant believe I actually finished that. Wow, I think it sucks but i'll post anyway. After this i'm going to bed but for those of you who read this thank you and I hope you will continue to! Please review. I don't care what you say I just want to see who actually reads this. Even if you hate it. Night! -Gobi No Kitsune**

**Next time: **"What's going on? Why did he kiss me?" Zero has trouble dealing with the strange new Kaname and his strange new feelings.


	2. Confusion and Dreams

**The Sacrifices We Make**

_Summary: To save Zero from becoming a level-E vampire he is willing to sacrifice anything, even his life. Shounen-ai/Yaoi. Kaname x Zero. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, but I wish I did._

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to all the people who reviewed chapter 1. You inspired me to write this chapter. Also what would you guys like to see happen in this story? I'm looking for ideas.**

**x.X.x**

**Chapter 2: Confusion and Dreams**

Zero froze for a few seconds before struggling even harder than before. Kaname frowned and pushed Zero onto the ground so he could restrain him better. Zero grunted when his head hit the ground and opened his mouth the slightest bit but that was all Kaname needed to be able to push his tongue through.

Zero's eyes widened further if it was even possible. He tried to move his head to the side a break the kiss but Kaname held his head in place. While Zero struggled Kaname was lost in bliss as he was finally able to taste what he had craved for so long. Now that he had tasted it he wanted more. He never wanted to give this up.

He explored Zeros mouth, trying to get his tongue to play with his own. He felt Zero relax the tiniest bit. This excited him. Zero was giving in! After a few minutes he had started to kiss back.

Zero didn't know what he was doing. He didn't want this but the way Kaname touched him felt so good. _'Where did he learn to kiss like this?'_ He mentally slapped himself. No! He shouldn't be doing this. He didn't want to yet his body wouldn't listen to his mind. It acted on his own. He felt his eyes slide shut.

He felt the need for air and was allowed to take a breath before attacked again. This time Kaname tried to coax Zero's tongue into his mouth and Zero just followed, enjoying the pleasure.

Zero felt the sharp fangs with his tongue and accidentally cut it a little. Kaname moaned as the sweat taste of blood entered his mouth and pulled away. Zero sat there dazed and flushed not realizing it when Kaname's fangs grew longer. He was only pulled back to reality when he felt a sharp pain in his neck where Kaname had bitten him. His eyes snapped open and he pushed Kaname away.

"No! Stay back." Now that he was free from Kaname's grasp he had enough room to pull of the bindings, breaking the tie easily. He ran over to where he had dropped the bloody rose from when he fell out of the tree. He picked it up and aimed it at Kaname. Kaname froze. Zero was shaking. He wanted to shoot but for some reason he couldn't. Instead he just turned and ran as fast as he could.

Kaname just stood there feeling incredibly shocked.

x.X.x

Zero ran as fast as he could back to his room. Slamming the door behind him and locking it before falling to the ground on his knees. Not only was he tired from running but from the loss of blood thanks to Kaname. He stood using the wall to hold himself up.

_'What's going on? Why did he kiss me? _

When Zero finally reached his bedroom he immediately went over and fell onto his bed. He didn't have to wait long for sleep. That night he had countless dreams. Most including Kaname.

_Yume_

_Zero was shocked when Kaname grabbed him and shoved him into the wall of the building forcefully, grunting as his back hit the wall. "What the hell? Let me go Kuran!" Kaname ignored his request and smirked. Zero looked up to see a strange look in his eyes. 'This cant be good.'_

_Kaname's moved so he was pressed right up against Zero. He leaned in and smashed his lips to the ex-humans and forcefully pushed his tongue into the smaller boys mouth. He explored every inch and Zero could feel himself losing to the pleasure. 'Not again!'_

_He soon started to respond and moaned at Kaname's ministrations. Kaname pulled away and began to attack his neck, leaving marks for all to see. Zero was left breathless and panting. "Kaname..." He moaned_

"_What?" Kaname stopped to look at Zero. Zero blushed and turned his head to the side._

"_Why are you doing this?" Kaname smirked when Zero's blush darkened._

_He didn't answer and continued while his hands let go of the other boys and started to undo the buttons on Zero's uniform. Zero gripped kanames shoulders. Kaname discarded the jacket and soon the white undershirt followed it on the floor. He ran his hands along Zero's chest, making the smaller boy moan. "K-kaname." _

_Zero felt himself start to harden._

_He started to move lower until he got to the hem of his pants, toying with the button. He ran his hand over Zero's clothed member getting a very load, erotic moan from Zero. He moved his head back up to kiss him again. Zero immediately let him in and Kaname couldn't help smiling at his submissiveness. _

_Kaname moved to pull down his--_

Zero sat straight up in his bed, panting. _'WHAT THE FUCK?'_ He looked down to see his erection and groaned. That was a very unexpected dream. _'More like a nightmare.'_ he thought bitterly. '_Why did I even have that dream in the first place? It's not like I actually like him, actually I hate him. Ugh!'_

He decided to skip classes today, not having enough energy to get up. Instead he went back to sleep, ignoring the intense hunger he was feeling.

x.X.x

It had already been two days since the incident and he hadn't seen Zero since. He was starting to think that it was a bad idea to have kissed him like that. A REALLY bad idea. 'What do I do now? I can't take not seeing him, not smelling his sweet scent, not being able to... he stopped his thoughts before they went too far.

So he probably should have approached him a little differently but it wasn't like he could help it. The boy practically had a neon sign floating above his head pointing to him and saying 'MOLEST ME!' Well to Kaname it looked that way. He dropped his head onto his desk and continued to think of possible ways to figure this out.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by a knock on his door.

"Come in." _'maybe it's Zero?'_

He was wrong. Instead it was Yuuki and she looked worried about something. He raised a brow in question. "What brings you here?"

"Um... I was wondering if something happened between you and Zero. He wouldn't tell me and I guessed it had to do with somebody. So i guess someone from night class 'cause he doesn't really talk to any of the day class. I just thought you might know..." She fidgeted with her skirt as he just sat, listening.

He smiled at her and stood, walking towards her, stopping a few feet away. " I'm sorry but I haven't seen him for a few days. Is he alright?" _'So she was right to think it had something to do with me.'_

"I don't think so... When I went to see half an hour ago, he didn't answer but I could hear him groaning. He sounded hurt. I tried top get in but I'm not strong enough," kaname was shocked. _'He's hurt!?'_ "I was wondering if you could help me. Please Kaname! I don't know what to do!"

He didn't even need to be asked. He nodded and followed her to the building were the day students stayed. They climbed 3 flights of stairs to the top floor and went to the end of the hall to room 357. _'So this is were he lives.'_ He looked around to see it was a secluded area. On other floors he had noticed there were quite a few doors on each floor but this one only had about half as many, maybe less.

Sure enough he could hear Zero groaning. Yuuki knocked again but, like last time, there was no answer. Yuuki looked over at Kaname. He nodded and looked back at the door. "Stay back."

He kicked the door in one swift movement. In tore of the hinges and hit the wall opposite the entrance. The wood cracked and went all over. They both entered cautiously stepping of the broken door. As they entered the living room they saw Zero in the corner, curled in a ball. Around him the room was destroyed and there was blood on the floor and walls. Yuuki gasped.

He looked up and Kaname saw that his skin was practically white. It worried him but what worried him most was that his eyes were red. A sign that he was starved from blood. _'Oh my god. What's happened to him!?'_

Yuuki let out a sob and ran forward towards Zero. Kaname tried to grab her to stop her but missed. "Yuuki! Don't go near him!" but it was too late.

**To Be Continued**

**It took me a while longer than expected but I finished... at.. 12:38!? It's still early... Well I think I actually might have liked this chapter.Next update might not be until next weekend. School will take up most of my time and I also plan to work out the events in this story during the week so I don't get stuck or confused. Please review!**

**Gobi No Kitsune**

**Next Time: **"What happened to you Zero? Why are you like this?" Yuuki is injured but Zero doesn't seem to remember anything.


	3. Blood lust Pt 1

**The Sacrifices We Make**

_Summary: To save Zero from becoming a level-E vampire he is willing to sacrifice anything, even his life. Shounen-ai/Yaoi. Kaname x Zero. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, but I wish I did._

**AN: PLEASE GOT TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE IN THE POLL! It's sort of part of the story. Please! It'll only take a second. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. The chapter is dedicated to Miarath. She was the one who helped me understand Vampire Night a little better... still are they able to use spells? I cant figure out if thats true or not. Looking over what I just wrote it's like _'Why am I writing this when I practically don't know anything about this besides they're vampires and their names? I'm crazy...'_**

**x.X.x**

**Chapter 3: Blood lust (Pt. 1)**

Yuuki screamed as Zero lunged towards her. He knocked her down and pinned her wrists down so she couldn't escape. She struggled furiously but failed to get away, he was too strong. "Zero! What are you doing? Why are you attacking me!?"

That was when she saw it. Before when she had seen him she didn't see the red eyes like Kaname, but now she was staring straight into them. Then she saw something even more terrifying, his fangs. _'Why does he have fangs... He's not a vampire...right?'_

While she was stunned Zero decided to make his move and sunk his teeth into her neck. She could feel the blood being drained fro her quickly but she was too far out of it to do anything. She could feel herself falling into unconsciousness and happily embraced the darkness.

Kaname watched knowing it wouldn't kill her but he had to do something before Zero hurt her further. He sighed, he'd warned her not to. He walked over and grabbed Zero's head, pulling it away from her neck. When he looked Zero had turned back to normal but didn't seem to totally understand were he was. He pried Zero off and laid him on the partly destroyed couch were he fell asleep almost instantly.

He turned to Yuuki. _'What to do with her...' _He picked he up and decided to bring her to headmaster cross.

x.X.x

The first thing he noticed when he started to wake up was the feeling of someones fingers threading though his hair. _'It feels kinda of nice...' _He opened his eyes to see Kaname staring of to the side. He must have moved for when he fully opened his eyes Kaname turned to him.

Zero sat straight up and got as far as he could, which wasn't far since the arm of the couch stopped him. "What are you doing here?!" He yelled angrily. He looked around to see the place trashed. "What the hell happened to my room?"

"Calm down and I'll tell you." Zero huffed and waited for him to explain. "Last night Yuuki came to me asking to check up on you with her since you weren't answering your door but she could hear you. I kicked the door down and we found your house like this already. You were in the corner and were acting like a monster. You attacked Yuuki and bit her."

"I did WHAT? Why didn't you stop me?"

"You would have died. You shouldn't starve yourself of blood like that." Zero laughed in his head. Kaname actually sounded concerned.

"Don't act like it's all my fault! Your the one who got me into this."

"I know that. But you should still take care of yourself. Look what happened when you didn't."

Zero growled knowing Kaname was right. It was his fault for hurting Yuuki but still, it was his fault too. He decided to change the subject. "Where is she now? Is she okay?"

"She's fine. You only took blood and gave her a few minor scratches. She should recover shortly. She's with Headmaster Cross." Zero sighed with relief.

They sat in silence for a while. It was broken by Zero. "Why are you here?"

Kaname shifted so he was facing Zero. "I just came to check up on you. You were worse than she was."

Zero nodded. "Well I'm fine now so you should go."

Kaname sighed. "Very well. Just don't let it happen again." He got up and left, leaving Zero to his thoughts yet again. _'It's not like I meant for it to happen. I was too weak to even get up to get my tablets.'_ He sighed. _'Why Yuuki? Why couldn't it have been that bastard? At least he wouldn't really be harmed. He probably had tons of blood.'_

Then he realized something very important. _'She knows I'm a vampire now... now she'll have to know the truth of me and her precious Kaname-sama' _He decided that tomorrow he would go see her and tell her the truth. She deserved to know anyway. With that he finally fell asleep again.

x.X.x

Later that day Zero awoke and went to see Yuki. It was weird seeing her attached to so many tubes. Most of which were for blood.

She smiled as he entered the room. He gave a small smile back. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing 'cause it was my fault and... yeah." He looked nervously around the room, not meeting your eyes.

"Not totally!" She tried to reassure him. "It was my fault too since Kaname warned me not too go but I did anyway." There was an awkward silence.

Zero decided it was time to get this over with and tell her. "I wasn't always like this. I never even wanted to be a vampire. I hate Kaname! He's the one who did this to me."

Yuuki was shocked at his outburst but most at the fact that Kaname did this. "It cant be! Why would he do that to you?"

Zero sunk into the chair next to her and looked at the wall. "I don't know. It all started when we were kids. Back then we knew each other 'cause he helped me when I fell out of a tree when hunting." Zero stopped when Yuuki started laughing. "It's not that funny!"

Yuuki tried to stop "Sorry. It's just hard to imagine you falling out of a tree. Please continue"

"Yeah well after that we became good friends and I trusted him with my life. But I never would have guessed he was a vampire. So on the night of my 13th birthday he took me into the woods and told me he had something for me. That was when he turned me." Zero had a hard time trying not to cry. "I thought I could trust him but he went and betrayed me. I hate what he made me and I hate him!"

Zero couldn't take it anymore. He started the cry. Yuuki reached over and rubbed his back, "It'll be okay" she tried to comfort him.

She barely heard what he said next: "The thing I hate most is no matter how many times I try to hate him I can't."

x.X.x

Unknown to them Kaname was standing outside the door. He left before he could hear the last thing zero said. On the outside he looked calm but on the inside he was shaken.

_'I didn't mean to make him hate me. I just wanted to be with him. I wish I could take it all back.'_ Kaname walked out of the building with the hospital wing and across the courtyard to the night class dorms. He entered and quickly went to his room avoiding others that he passed. He slammed his door as he entered. He stood there._'Why am I always so selfish! It's all my fault!'_ Kaname had never hated himself this much.

He started to walk again and entered his room, falling onto his bed and pulling the covers up to his chin. He curled up in his blankets and sat there thinking. It felt like hours before he was able to even start to fall asleep.

That night he had dreams of the past and when he had met Zero.

**To Be Continued**

**Grr I couldn't stand not having my computer so I snuck on at night. I probably wont be on again 'till this thing is over but I'm lucky I got to keep Lawliet, my i pod shuffle. Last time I lost it I went insane and that was only for a couple hours. But I was able to finish chapter 3 and I have typed what I wrote for chapter 4 but it will take a while 'cause it has a lot of things to put in it... so see you guys then. Please review! It makes me write faster!**

**Gobi No Kitsune**

**Next Time: **The past is finally revealed! Why did Kaname bite Zero?


End file.
